Haifisch
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Part of a concept I have about linking Weiss to Rammstein songs. This one's based off the song "Haifisch". "And the shark, it has tears/and they run down the face/But the shark lives in the water/So you can't see the tears" Please don't burn me, it's my first fanfic. Your reviews are appreciated. Songfic. Rated T for themes, death and angst. Credit to Rammstein/Rooster Teeth.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, ever, and my first songfic, and my first RWBY fic...yeah. This is based on the Rammstein song 'Haifisch', and I decided that since nobody else had linked the song to Weiss; especially the "Weiss=Shark" meme, I decided it was a good idea. I didn't think too much into the story, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: The lyrics belong to Rammstein, the characters to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

Haifisch

_Wir halten, zusammen._

_Wir halten einander aus._

It had been two weeks since her death, Weiss reflected. One week since Ruby had died.

Two weeks since team RWBY had been shattered. The scythe-wielding girl had been last in battle with a Nevermore that had pinned Weiss down with a lucky shot. The raven Grimm had taken the girl in its talons and-

The duelist refused to let herself visualise the moment of her death. No. She couldn't break down now. Too little, too late.

_Wir halten zueinander._

_Niemand hält uns auf._

The heiress was standing in front of her grave; it was alone, lying in the plain she had fought last in, like her mother's had been. Inscribed upon it was a short passage:

_Ruby Rose_

_Finally alone_

She choked back tears. She had to remain strong. Had to be strong. Ruby had held them together; her, Yang and Blake were unlikely allies, held together by their energetic leader, their cookie-loving, impulsive, reckless _dunce _of a leader.

After she'd died though, it had all gone. At first, they held together; after they'd gotten the news, Yang tried to act like nothing much had changed, like she was strong enough to take her death in stride. Weiss knew better than to assume that Ruby's sister, blood or no, wasn't at all unaffected. She could hear her sobbing at night, when she thought everyone was asleep, when she thought nobody would hear.

Even over her own tears.

_Wir halten euch die Treue._

_Wir halten daran fest._

Blake took it better than Yang did. The secretive cat Faunus was never one to show emotion openly, Weiss remembered, unless it was something she felt so strongly about; she remembered that night, so long ago, when both had a spat over the White Fang.

That was so long ago, and ever since, they had been fast friends, regardless of differences held.

Ruby's passing had shaken her though, and everyone knew it. Weiss saw the changes were subtle; Blake took no interest in books, barely talked to her or anyone, didn't even talk to Yang about anything.

Funny, Weiss reflected. She'd had thought that Blake and Yang were close enough to use each other for support, just as they'd always done. But then again, Yang hadn't been herself coping with the even more raw pain of losing the sister she'd loved like her own blood for so long, and so quickly too. Blake didn't cry, no.

What she did was shut down entirely. Gone was the quiet, secretive, dark, kind, even playful Faunus.

In her place was an empty shell that was waiting to die.

_Und halten uns an Regeln_

_Wenn man uns Regeln lässt._

Ruby had kept them all in order. Weiss knew it, and so did the rest of team RWBY. She'd been the reason all of them were even together; although they squabbled- Weiss remembered the days when she would always call her a dunce unironically, and she still had the painful memory of the day Blake had run off after their disagreement- and though they were radically different to each other, they fought together, they fell together, they lived together.

She was impulsive, brash, and foolish, even though she'd matured a lot in the years that they'd gone to Beacon. Some, Weiss wistfully thought, might have seen her as a different person than the naïve girl that she'd bumped into that first day.

She always came up with the plans in battle, despite all appearances. And when the team followed, they succeeded. There were always hiccups, always failures, but that hadn't mattered. They got through, they went along.

Weiss resisted the urge to release an anguished sob. This one time, she'd refused to let Ruby lead her; the two had had an argument the night before based on something Weiss had done- she didn't think it was important anymore- and Weiss refused to speak to their leader for the rest of the day.

How foolish, she'd been, to be so arrogant.

_Und der Haifisch der hat Tränen_

_Und sie laufen vom gescicht_

The fight was short, the aftermath shorter. Weiss knew Ruby was a goner from the moment she'd seen her get caught, but yet she fought on. She'd thrown everything she could at the Nevermore, but it was all for naught.

She'd died with her eyes open, her body broken, her precious Crescent Rose, her pride and joy, dented and shattered.

Yang was the first to react to it, her gauntlets sending blasts of fire at the Grimm. Blake came next, Gambol Shroud whipping in a deadly dance.

Weiss herself was too deep in shock, at the time. She couldn't cry then, and she was too surprised to do so.

Ruby, her leader. Ruby, the invincible legend.

Ruby, the one she'd held a secret love for.

She was dead. Gone. Passed.

_Doch der Haifisch liebt in Wasser_

_So die Tränen sieht man nicht._

After she was confirmed dead and gone- they'd had to go to all that trouble, damn them- the rapier-wielder couldn't just sit down and let her emotions go. She was the new leader of team RWBY –funnily enough, the name wasn't changed, though Ruby was gone- and she had to look strong.

The funeral itself was a short affair. Team JNPR showed up, as did a lot of the teams at Beacon, even team CRDL- Cardin, the reformed bully, came up to Weiss and gave her his condolences.

In her foolishness, she'd snapped at him. Cardin had apologized hurriedly, motioned to everyone to leave her alone, and walked away.

Weiss had hoped Yang would be able to help her, console her about it. She didn't.

She was too busy shedding her own tears. Blake had remained silent; hadn't uttered a word.

The heiress looked at Ruby's gravestone, looking around to watch herself. The field was green, still, but it had started snowing.

She'd always been told snow meant death. She was also the 'snow angel', or so was her nickname.

Weiss, no matter what she could say to herself, no matter how she rationalise it to herself, believed it was her fault.

Her fault she'd ignored Ruby's plan.

Her fault she'd been too arrogant.

And now she was gone.

And so, for the first time in years, Weiss Schnee cried.

_And the shark, that has tears,_

_And they run from the face._

_But the shark lives in water,_

_So no one can see the tears._

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review; your thoughts are always appreciated!**


End file.
